Shadow's Battle Arena
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: The big but underrated fights are coming to screen(?) now! Get ready for fights like Satan vs. Chara, Zan vs. Leone, the Okumura brothers vs. Kisara and Satomi, and more! Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out who will escape the Battle Arena!
1. Yuno Gasai vs Ayano Aishi

Yuno Gasai vs. Ayano Aishi

Tatsumi: Hey, what's up? This is Battle Arena, the show(?) where we make fights… to the death!

Ryuko: First episode, baka!

…

Ryuko: Yanderes. Great, right?

Tatsumi: I dunno. Doesn't sound good to me.

Ryuko: Either way, they're gonna fight. Like Yuno Gasai of _Future Diary._

Tatsumi: And Ayano Aishi, or better known as Yandere-chan of _Yandere Simulator._

Ryuko: 'sup, I'm Ryuko and he's Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: And we're gonna see who wins in the Battle Arena.

…

Tatsumi: The world of Future Diary is full of bloody messes.

Ryuko: Partially because of Yuno Gasai, the yandere in love with Yuki Amano, some guy.

Tatsumi: Yuno… well we don't watch Future Diary.

Ryuko: But we did find a few things. She is skilled with every weapon, from swords to staffs.

Tatsumi: She is also very skilled with firearms and poisons.

Ryuko: So yeah. We lack much info. But it's enough.

 _(Yuno: A half moon. A dark half and a light half. Just like me.)_

…

Tatsumi: Ayano Aishi was a girl floating around without purpose until she met Taro, her Senpai.

Ryuko: But guess what? Other girls like her too. So guess what that means?

Tatsumi: Persuade them to like other boys.

Ryuko: Mmm, yeah. But that's not why people play it. It's for…

Tatsumi: Murder?

 _(Ayano kills multiple students)_

Tatsumi: Yep.

Ryuko: The Aishi bloodline's been like this for a while, so…

Tatsumi: Anyways, Ayano has skill with multiple weapons and has increased stamina, able to catch up to fleeing opponents. She is strong enough to kill someone with just one stab, and is manipulative, too.

Ryuko: Really, she can't be stopped… except for…

 _(Ayano gets nervous is Taro's presence._

 _Taro: That girl is kinda weird.)_

Tatsumi: Yep. Senpai.

Ryuko: There are multiple Easter Eggs in the game that make her stronger, but we'll give her only one of them. And… wait, is that my hair?

Tatsumi: Let's check what other Easter Eggs there are.

 _(Fun Girl appears on screen)_

Tatsumi and Ryuko: (scream)

 _Ayano: (laughs maniacally on a pile of corpses)_

…

(epic theme plays and all that can be heard are Tatsumi and Ryuko recovering)

…

Yuno: (hums while holding Yuki's hand)

(on the other side of the street)

Ayano: Wasn't today great, Senpai?

Taro: (blushes) Guess so.

(the two couples get face to face on the sidewalk)

Yuno and Ayano: (glare daggers at each other)

Taro and Yuki: (look at each other, nod, and walk off)

Yuno: (pulls out axe)

Ayano: (draws katana)

 **Get crazy!**

 **FIGHT!**

Yuno and Ayano's blades meet at the middle, sending sparks flying.

Ayano: You will not get Senpai!

Yuno: Says the one looking at Yuki!

Both fly back, laughing maniacally. Both heads snap up simultaneously, revealing murderous smiles.

Both: DIE.

Both weapons met in the middle again and clang loudly.

Yuno and Ayano both make rapid strikes and send sparks flying.

Ayano pulls out a knife with her other hand and tries to make a surprise attack. However, Yuno grabs Ayano's wrist and twists it, causing her to drop it.

Yuno chops downward, but Ayano parries the attack, making Yuno unbalanced. Ayano kicks her stomach and Yuno falls. However, she gets up so quickly there is no difference.

Ayano goes for another attack, but Yuno hits the blade so fast that the katana breaks.

Yuno: You will never look at Yuki again…

All of a sudden, an eight armed creature appears behind Ayano, who grins.

Yuno: What is this?!

Ayano: My Stand, Bad Romance. It is basically your love life.

Bad Romance draws eight knives from nowhere and throws them into Yuno's stomach. Then does so with eight pairs of scissors and then again with eight scalpels.

Ayano goes to Yuno with a katana retrieved from Bad Romance. She points it at Yuno's throat, which is trickling with the blood that Yuno is coughing up.

Ayano: Last words?

Yuno: (coughs) Yu…ki…

Ayano considers this and runs the blade through Yuno's throat.

Ayano: I'll send him your corpse.

 **K.O.!**

 _(Ayano and Taro give Yuki Yuno's dead body as Yuki gapes in horror)_

Tatsumi: Whoa.

Ryuko: Apparently, that's the Bad Romance Easter Egg, where Ayano gets her own Stand, JJBA style.

Tatsumi: Without any Easter Eggs, Ayano would have won with wits anyways. So her victory was inevitable.

Shadow: Looks like Ayano won with some Bad Romance.

Tatsumi: Work on that. Please.

Ryuko: The winner is Yandere-chan.

 **Next time…**

 **Destroyers.**

 **4** **th** **wall breakers.**

 **They** _ **will**_ **scare the (fart) out of you.**

 **Satan (Pony Island) vs. Chara (Undertale)**

 **Calm your tits, Yuno fans. I did some extra research afterwards and**

 **A. My opinion has changed.**

 **B. I am a huge Yuno fan and it was hard to pick one or the other even when this was written**

 **C. This was made when I was an amateur Vs. writer**

 **D. No, Yuno killed only one alternate self.**


	2. Chara vs Satan (Pony Island)

**J.f.w.: Not really. It's the same thing as Frisk v. Sans, and since he can't take a hit it'll be the same. But you can rest as they will be in fights for sure.**

 **Shaman94: Least words speak the loudest, I guess.**

Chara vs. Satan (Pony Island)

Tatsumi: Fourth wall breakers are a good laugh.

Ryuko: Like Deadpool and Pinkie Pie who leave me gasping for breath.

Tatsumi: However, if they're not funny, they're terrifying.

Ryuko: Such as Chara of _Undertale_.

Tatsumi: Or Satan's form in _Pony Island._

Ryuko: I'm Ryuko and he's Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: And we're about to find out who will escape the Battle Arena.

…

Ryuko: Undertale, the biggest fourth wall breaking game since Deadpool.

Tatsumi: Full of funny, life filled characters that will leave you with tears if you kill them.

Ryuko: Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore.

Tatsumi: Not to mention Flowey.

(record scratch)

Ryuko: No.

Tatsumi: What's wrong with that?

Ryuko: Flowey in general!

Tatsumi: Anyways, not the point. But if you do kill them…

Ryuko: You will meet the demon child Chara.

Tatsumi: Well, she is a child, but she wasn't always human. She tricked people into giving her power by her dying blah blah blah oh by the way she's the scariest child you'll ever see.

 _(Chara junpscare)_

Both: (scream)

Tatsumi: Anyways, Chara is a murderer, who has no specific powers, so we'll have to use some fan theories.

Ryuko: She uses a knife that can be used normally but also can fire arcs of dangerous energy(?) from them, lit up by red.

Tatsumi: She can teleport, is unusually fast, and has a high vitality level.

Ryuko: She is psychotic and powerful, but in the end is not the most powerful character in Undertale.

Tatsumi: She has lost in a fight against W. D. Gaster and Flowey and Sans combined managed to put her in a tight spot.

Ryuko: Regardless, she is a demon and holds no mercy for anybody.

 _(Chara jumpscare)_

Both: (scream)

Ryuko: Stop that!

 **…**

Tatsumi: Isn't pony island great? An 8-bit game with ponies all about and…

Satan: You mortal fools have no idea of my power.

Ryuko: Okay, I'm sure that since you're here you can do it yourself.

Both: (leave)

Satan: So, mortals, here's how it works. Originally, some human decided to buy a game called Pony Island, not knowing that I was the owner of it. So the moment he bought it, I decided to override his computer and possessed it. So he had to crawl through my game to reach me.

I have a series of powers, such as flight, firing lasers from my hands, and corruption. I have a natural high vitality and manipulation.

I admittedly am not indestructible, as a swarm of ponies destroyed me while I was weak. However, I did not die, as I cannot die.

I never will die.

 _(Satantech loading…)_

 **...**

Tatsumi: Let's get this over with.

Ryuko: I hear you.

 **…**

In the black void, Frisk reaches her hand out for Chara, then retracts it.

Chara: But since when were you ever in contro-

Frisk gets blasted into pieces. Chara raises an eyebrow.

Satan flies down, towering over Chara.

Satan: Oh, my. Now this is Chara.

Chara: I am the demon they call for destruction, not you, Lucifer.

Satan: I doubt that.

 **Don't be bothered by your sins…**

 **FIGHT!**

Chara runs straight at Satan and slashes his leg. Mixed numbers and letters fall out, but the wound quickly closes.

Satan: Fast, hmm?

Satan aims a blast at Chara and misses. He prepares both hands and fires endlessly.

Chara then slashes the air, making red arcs fire at Satan, who looks unimpressed.

Satan: (swipes attacks away) Really, Chara. Be reasonable and…

Satan traps Chara in a field of corrupted files.

Satan: DIE.

Chara: That's what Asriel said.

Chara gets hit by the attacks and falls back, still smiling.

Chara: And he says it better.

Chara sends a faster flurry of red arcs at Satan, who flies up and dodges.

Satan: You remember tales of dragons raining fire from the sky, Chara?

Chara looks up to see Satan sending a rain of zeroes and ones from the sky. Chara tries to avoid it but gets it full in the face. In response, Chara times her attack and sends more red arcs up in the sky.

Chara looks at the ground to see Satan land there.

Chara approaches Satan and says, "I'm the Devil here."

Satan puts a quick palm up, fires a blast and sends Chara back.

Chara: That's quite the vitality.

Satan gets back in the air.

Satan: Unbelievably, I assume?

Chara jumps at Satan and slashes him across the chest multiple times before returning to the ground.

Satan cries out as zeroes and ones pour out of his chest.

Chara slashes the air quickly as the red arcs charge up. Her knife flashes and the arcs fire at Satan.

Satan gets sliced into pieces and dies.

Chara looks and walks away.

 **…**

Tatsumi: Oh dear.

Ryuko: Well, so Chara wins, I guess due to-

 _(Satantech Downloading)_

Ryuko: What?

 **…**

Chara frowns as the sound of a computer booting up sounds through the void.

 _(100% complete)_

Behind her, two red eyes glow.

 _Slice_

Chara falls into pieces, even smaller than that Satan had been in.

Satan: You cannot defeat pure evil.

Satan flies away.

 **…**

Ryuko: Okay, so this is it.

Tatsumi: Satan's normal abilities can match up to Chara's. His vitality was great and so was her attack. Her speed was incredible and so was his manipulation and creativity. So in the end, at first, Chara wins.

Ryuko: However, Satan's shown that he can reincarnate, as when he rebooted Satantech he came back to life after he 'died.'

Shadow: Chara couldn't pull herself together.

Tatsumi: Already used.

Shadow: Darn it!

Ryuko: The winner is Satan.

 **…**

 **Next time…**

 **Hand to hand**

 **Fists and fury**

 **Akame ga Kill characters go head to head…**

 **In a canon vs. OC battle.**

 **Leone vs. Zan Nin Na.**


End file.
